Chiharu Shinonome
Biography Chiharu Shinonome (東雲 千春) is a 15 year old student who just started attending Zashono Academy. Appearance Chiharu is a cute girl with red hair that has one strand of hair sticking up and red eyes. She wears the typical Zashono Academy uniform, which consists of a white undershirt, green sweater, yellow vest, purple skirt, black thigh-high, and yellow shoes. Personality Chiharu is an innocent girl who has a romantic relationship with Densuke Mifune. They both like each other but are too embarrassed to show it. She is the eldest of her 6 siblings; unlike most of the other members of her family, she is much more conserved. She gets embarrassed when males look at her, which she thinks they are staring at her chest, and tends to cover herself with an arm and shy away which tends to ironically make her admirers find her more appealing. Family *Mother: Keiko Shinonome *Children **Chiharu Shinonome **Futaba Shinonome **Jubei Shinonome **Kazu Shinonome **Mikito Shinonome **Yuriko Shinonome *Other Family **Miharu Shinonome (niece) Trivia *The name "Chiharu" means "thousand" (千) ("chi") and and "spring" (春) ("haru"). **Part of the name "Chi" can also mean "wisdom, intellect" (智) or "scatter" (散). **Part of the name "Haru" can also mean "light, sun, male" (陽) or "clear weather" (晴). **Other possible writings, but not limited to, are "a thousand sunshine" (千陽), "spring of wisdom" (智春), "a thousand brightnesses", (千晴) and/or "a thousand blossoms" (千華). *Chiharu's bust size grows rapidly through the manga and the anime from the original 88 cm to over 100 cm. It was said by Keiko Shinonome (Chiharu's mother) that her own bust was the same size as Chiharu's when she was that age. So it is possible that Chiharu may grow to, or surpass, her mother's size of 123.45 cm. *In the OAV, Chiharu is voiced by Miwa Ohshiro in Japanese and Becky Chiang in English. Gallery 10.jpg 107662.jpg 6.jpg Bch 29.eiken v4 p036 b.jpg Bch 82-1.eiken v10 p025 1.jpg Bch 82.eiken v10 p025 1.jpg Cch 50.eiken v6 p075.jpg Cch 50.eiken v6 p075s.jpg Cch 50.eiken v6 p077.jpg Cch 50.eiken v6 p078.jpg Cch 53.eiken v7 p009.jpg Cch 53.eiken v7 p011.jpg Cch 53.eiken v7 p013.jpg Ccjh 53.eiken v7 p013.jpg CD-ROM cover.jpg Chih 2.gif Chih 3.gif Chih 5.gif Chih.gif Chiharu 10.jpg Chiharu 11.jpg Chiharu 12.jpg Chiharu 13.jpg Chiharu 14.jpg Chiharu 15.jpg Chiharu 16.jpg Chiharu 17.jpg Chiharu 18.jpg Chiharu 19.jpg Chiharu 2.jpg Chiharu 20.jpg Chiharu 3.jpg Chiharu 4.jpg Chiharu 5.jpg Chiharu 6.jpg Chiharu 7.jpg Chiharu 8.jpg Chiharu 9.jpg Chiharu shinonome dream.jpg Chiharu.jpg Chiharu1.gif Chiharu1.jpg Chiharu145.jpg Chiharu3.jpg Chiharu4.jpg Chiharu5.jpg Chiharu8.jpg Chiharub.jpg ChiharuProfile.gif ChiharuQ.jpg ChiharuSs.jpg Chiharuu.jpg ChiharuUs.jpg Chihchi.jpg Dch 102.eiken v12 p047.jpg Dch 40.eiken v5 p058.jpg Dch 40.eiken v5 p063.jpg Dch 40.eiken v5 p064.jpg Dch 40.eiken v5h p058.jpg Densuke3.jpg Densuke4.png Ech 34.eiken v4 p095.jpg Ech 91.eiken v11 p032.jpg Ech 91.eiken v11 p033.jpg EIK3.jpg Eiken - Lin and Chiharu.png Eiken 2.jpg Eiken Club.jpg Eiken-cg-1.jpg Eiken-cg-2.jpg Eiken1.jpg EikenBeach.jpg EikenGroup.jpg Fch 14.eiken v2 p068 b.jpg Fch 14.eiken v2 p069.jpg Fch 14.eiken v2 p070.jpg Fch 14.eiken v2 p071.jpg Fch 14.eiken v2 p075.jpg Fch 14.eiken v2 p077.jpg H183.jpg Images.jpeg Jch 15.eiken v2 p083.jpg Jch 39.eiken v5 p045 b.jpg Jch 46.eiken v6 p031.jpg Jch 46.eiken v6 p034.jpg Jch 46.eiken v6 p035.jpg Jch 84.eiken v10 p052.jpg Jpg00339.jpg Jpg00342.jpg Jpg00350.jpg Jpg00448.jpg Jpg00457.jpg Jpg00469.jpg Jpg00472.jpg Jpg00481.jpg Jpg00484.jpg Kirik (2).gif Lch 33.eiken v4 p076 b.jpg Manga Art Bikini.jpg Mch 49.eiken v6 p063.jpg Mch 49.eiken v6 p065.jpg Mch 63.eiken v8 p023.jpg Mch 63.eiken v8 p024.jpg Mch 63.eiken v8k p023.jpg Nch 78.eiken v9 p080.jpg Nch 78.eiken v9 p081.jpg Nch 7x8.eiken v9 p081.jpg Nch 85.eiken v10 p061.jpg Nch s78.eiken v9 p081.jpg Och 28.eiken v4 p031.jpg Och 28.eiken v4 p034.jpg Och 61.eiken v7 p087.jpg Och 61.eiken v7 p088.jpg Och 62.eiken v8 p014.jpg Och 62.eiken v8 p015.jpg Och 62.eiken v8 p016.jpg Och 62.eiken vh8 p016.jpg Ochh 62.eiken v8 p016.jpg Pch 36.eiken v5 p021.jpg Pch 36.eiken v5 p024.jpg Pch 98.eiken v12 p010.jpg Sch 21.eiken v3 p046 b.jpg Sch 21.eiken v3 p047.jpg Tch 101.eiken v12 p040.jpg Tch 56.eiken v7 p038.jpg Tch 56.eiken v7 p039.jpg Tch 56.eiken v7 p042.jpg Tch 9.eiken v2 p023.jpg Tch 9.eiken v2 p024.jpg Tch 9.eiken v2 p025.jpg Uch 16.eiken v2 p097.jpg Uch 97.eiken v11 p087.jpg Uch 97.eiken v11 p090.jpg Uch 97.eiken v11 p091.jpg Uchapter 107-1.019.jpg Uchapter 107.008.jpg Uchapter 107.019.jpg Uchapter 110.005.jpg Uchapter 110.006.jpg vlcsnap-2017-02-02-06h08m25s342.png vlcsnap-2017-02-02-06h09m26s949.png vlcsnap-2017-02-04-12h20m33s565.png vlcsnap-2017-02-04-12h30m32s362.png vlcsnap-2017-02-04-12h31m29s197.png vlcsnap-2017-02-04-12h37m17s032.png vlcsnap-2017-02-04-12h39m43s765.png vlcsnap-2017-02-04-12h40m24s292.png vlcsnap-2017-02-04-12h42m46s371.png vlcsnap-2017-02-04-12h44m59s839.png vlcsnap-2019-12-31-12h47m58s756.png vlcsnap-2019-12-31-12h49m34s012.png Eiken - Yuriko,Chiharu.gif Vlcsnap-2019-12-31-13h05m08s716.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-31-13h03m00s189.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-31-12h55m53s613.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-31-12h54m44s964.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-31-12h54m17s382.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-31-12h54m05s043.png Eiken - Chiharu03.gif Category:Characters